Decir adiós
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: TakaMido, AkaMido. No siempre lo que espera al final de la historia es el "vivieron felices para siempre", pero aunque Takao lo sabe, no puede evitar comprobarlo años después de que Midorima y él terminen, sobre todo cuando escucha que está viviendo en la ciudad y no solo, sino con su enemigo, Akashi Seijurou.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro, Takao Kazunari/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **16. Diciembre.

* * *

**Decir adiós.**

Hace frío y Takao encuentra fácil culpar al clima invernal por los escalofríos que le recorren el cuerpo, haciendo que tiemble descontroladamente. Lleva parado en medio de la nieve al menos 15 minutos y, pese a que no es lo mejor, pese a que no va muy bien abrigado, no hace intento de moverse. Los nervios lo paralizan, el miedo le atenaza el corazón como si fuese la garra de un horrible monstruo y quizá sea así; quizá el monstruo también tenga un nombre: arrepentimiento. Pero Takao apenas lo piensa mientras la nieve cae a su alrededor en suaves espirales, nublando su visión, aunque no lo suficiente, pues todavía alcanza a ver figuras moviéndose detrás de las cortinas de una casa, en la que no se atreve a entrar a pesar de estar muriéndose de frío. ¿Cómo podría? Se dice, trata de engañarse. ¿Cómo, con qué excusa o razón? ¿Es suficiente decir quiero verlo? ¿Es excusable sentirse así, a pesar de tanto tiempo?

No, no y no. La respuesta es clara y sin embargo, la lógica no le gana a su corazón, lo único cálido en medio de ese frío diciembre, donde cual vil espía se ha ido a detener en frente de la casa de Shin-chan sin saber muy bien qué esperar. Quizá debió preparar un objeto de la suerte, piensa con cierta sorna, echando por fin a caminar hacia el encuentro de la casa y sus habitantes, con un presente y un futuro que en realidad le gustaría negar. Una brújula que le marcase el compás, las palabras a decir, si es que en realidad existen, una salida. Pero aunque se ha quedado con muchos hábitos de Shin-chan tras el paso de los años, sabe que ningún ridículo ritual de Oha Asa podrá prepararlo lo suficiente y dado que es así, se resigna casi al instante a tocar el timbre dejando todo al destino y al momentum. Sin esperar nada en realidad, porque tener esperanza después de tantos años de separación supondría un grave riesgo para su salud mental.

No obstante y es tonto, Takao no puede evitar un respingo cuando la nota musical corta el silencio frío del invierno y ya casi está a punto de echar a correr, ideando todo tipo de excusas, cuando los pasos fuertes y decididos de alguien del otro lado de la puerta lo detienen en su lugar, en la cima de los pequeños escalones que conducen a la casa de Shin-chan, de un tono azul cielo que resulta demasiado hogareño y con un porche que, por un instante, le hace sonreír, pues puede imaginarse a Shin-chan envejeciendo ahí, en alguna rústica mecedora de madera, con él a su lado...

Él. El recuerdo reaviva sus ganas de echar a correr, porque entre sus planes, medio hechos en un ataque de locura e insomnio, no ha contemplado que podría ser él quien le abra la puerta y no Shin-chan, aunque en realidad, no podría afirmar con sinceridad qué le parece peor. Si ver a Shin-chan con quien terminó hace años o a Akashi, por quien Shin-chan lo dejó. Pero el destino se encuentra de su lado (y a la vez no, si está ahí fuera congelándose el trasero frente a la casa de su ex) y es un Midorima de 28 años quien le abre la puerta, enfundado en un delantal ridículo pero invariablemente el mismo, salvo por sus angulosas facciones, producto de la edad.

—¡Shin-chan! —dice y hace un ademán con las manos que por un momento pasa por el intento de un abrazo, que se desdibuja en un extraño movimiento de sus manos, que terminan cerrándose a su alrededor, como si por fin Takao hubiese sucumbido al frío. En realidad, su grito ha sido una reacción involuntaria, necesaria para cerciorarse de que no está soñando y que en realidad está frente a él, que pueden verse, no muy cambiados desde la última vez, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

—Takao —dice Shintaro y parece estupefacto, lo que hace fácil reírse de él y aún más sentirse en confianza, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Vamos, hombre. Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma —ambos lo han hecho en realidad, pero Takao hace el hecho a un lado dándole unas palmaditas a su ex-pareja en el brazo, como si el asunto no fuese de importancia vital para ambos. Un encuentro después de años de separación y aunque no lo hicieron en malos términos, sin duda los recuerdos de su vida juntos flotan entre ellos, como sombras oscuras a punto de estallar a la menor provocación—. ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? Me estoy congelando aquí, ¿sabes?

—Sí, pasa —dice de inmediato y es casi una decepción para Takao saber que no le molesta el hecho de que se encontrará con Akashi, ni ha tenido que pedirle algún tipo de permiso para dejarlo entrar.

—No interrumpo nada importante, ¿verdad?

—No —responde Midorima y de alguna manera Takao vuelve a decepcionarse, porque espera que sea así y todas sus asunciones han resultado incorrectas. Quizá incluso Akashi ya no viva en esa casa y la otra silueta sea Kuroko o alguien así...—. Lo siento por mi descortesía, me ha sorprendido tu visita. No sabía que estabas en la ciudad.

—Sí, bueno... —empieza a decir el de cabello negro, observando con detalle la distribución de la habitación a la que han llegado tras atravesar un corto pasillo, al lado izquierdo de unas escaleras que van al primer piso y sin duda a las habitaciones—. Pasaba por el vecindario y terminé aquí —Takao hace como que ignora la nostalgia que se extiende por su pecho cuando confirma con una mirada que Midorima se acuerda de su vieja excusa, pues su rostro está rojo como el de un tomate y en su lugar, finge estar muy interesado en las decoraciones de las paredes de una pequeña sala de estar, donde predominan los colores cálidos (rojo y café como el otoño) y en donde no hay gran cosa, salvo unos aparentemente cómodos sillones y un ventanal que da al patio trasero, donde seguramente en tiempos mejores debe de haber un jardín espléndido—. Oh, ¡vaya! Hay muchos reconocimientos aquí, Shin-chan... ¿Qué dice en éste...?

Shintaro lo observa en silencio mientras él anda de un lado para otro, leyendo nombres y títulos en una gran pared dedicada a ello. El título de médico ocupa el centro de todos ellos, el nombre de Shin-chan brillante en tinta negra y no puede haber nada más extraño en el mundo que ese momento, donde prácticamente la incomodidad puede palparse en el aire y observarse en sus posturas, un tanto rígidas. Shintaro en la entrada de la habitación, las manos cruzadas sobre el abrigo que Takao se ha quitado nada más entrar a la casa, tratando de encontrar algo qué decir, cualquier palabra. Takao esperando pacientemente por esas palabras, fingiendo un interés que no siente del todo y a la vez, queriendo salir de ahí. Sí, es un cuadro extraño, pero al menos está sucediendo y eso consuela al de ojos azules, que sigue inspeccionando los trozos de la vida de Shin-chan que se pueden adivinar en sus reconocimientos y comprobantes de diversas conferencias.

—¿Y éste qué dice, Shin-chan...? ¿Sociedad de...? —sus ojos lo buscan y sin duda Midorima quiere responderle, pero es la voz de Akashi la que llena la habitación, serena pero segura, otro eco del pasado.

—Sociedad de shogi de Tokyo —afirma y entra a la habitación por una puerta que a Takao le ha pasado desapercibida, justo en el extremo contrario y que sin duda lleva a la cocina. Akashi no ha cambiado tampoco con el paso de los años, quizá por eso el verlo aún le provoca el mismo dolor que la primera vez, una herida aún abierta y fresca, pese al paso del tiempo. Lleva un kimono sencillo de color negro y su aire además de majestuoso, también es extrañamente amigable—. Fue donde conseguí el rango de Maestro Internacional.

—Ah, hola, Akashi. Espero no interrumpirlos, Shin-chan dice que no, pero si no es así puedo irme... —Takao desea marcharse, aunque no es a causa del pánico sino del dolor que siente al comprobar que nada ha cambiado y que a la vez, todo cambió. Primero, los sentimientos de Shin-chan hacia él y luego, lo que permaneció inmóvil, los sentimientos del propio Takao.

—No es ninguna interrupción —asegura Akashi con una sonrisa, que le parece totalmente alienígena a Takao pero que para Shintaro tiene mucho de sus días en Teikou, cuando Akashi no estaba tan obsesionado con la victoria, cuando no era como un niño mimado y ya no lo es, por supuesto. Porque ya no hay rabietas ni argumentos ridículos como soy absoluto, a menos claro, que alguien lo haga enojar—. Shintaro y yo estábamos a punto de cenar. Únetenos, por favor —sin embargo, no todo ha cambiado en Akashi y su cortesía tiene mucho de demanda, así que aunque quiera huir, Takao sabe que no puede.

Akashi se da la vuelta para guiarlo hacia la puerta por donde ha entrado y Takao se sorprende al comprobar que estaba equivocado y que la habitación conecta con un comedor pequeño pero lujoso, todo hecho de madera brillante bajo la luz de un anticuado candelabro eléctrico, cuya tenue luz da la iluminación perfecta para un ambiente de intimidad. Es una casa demasiado grande para dos personas, está a punto de mencionarlo cuando se acuerda de su propia casa, la que compartía con Shin-chan mientras vivieron juntos, un mero apartamento que apenas y podían pagar con sus trabajos de medio tiempo y entre la facultad y la tarea, mucho menos un hogar que éste, suntuoso pero acogedor, muy a su pesar. No lo menciona y en su lugar dirige la conversación a temas más amables, que no remuevan tanto el pasado o creen comparaciones innecesarias, porque claramente ya ha habido un vencedor.

—Espero que no le hayas dejado cocinar, Akashi. Shin-chan no es muy bueno con eso, aunque bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes... —y de sobra, por sus años en Teikou pero también por los casi cinco años que han vivido juntos. De sobra, como Takao también sabe por experiencia propia.

—Seijurou cocina peor que yo, Takao —se defiende el de ojos verdes, acomodándose los lentes que siguen siendo del mismo modelo anticuado de gran armazón oscura, con unos dedos tan vendados como en sus días en Shuutoku y la cancha de basketball—. Te sorprendería saber cuánto he mejorado.

—Mucho, te lo aseguro —Akashi le dirige una sonrisa a Takao y luego desvía sus ojos hacia Shintaro, regalándole una que resulta más cómplice, tan íntima que hace al de ojos azules sentirse fuera de lugar—. Ya tendrás oportunidad de probarla en unos minutos. Siéntate, por favor.

Takao no puede hacer otra cosa que obedecer órdenes y casi está seguro de que es algo normal cuando Akashi está presente, el que todos se apresuren a cumplir sus palabras, pero no a causa de la intimidación, si no más bien por inercia. Así pues, el joven toma asiento donde se le indica, al final de una larga mesa con seis sillas, una en la cabecera y otra inmediatamente enfrente, con dos a cada lado, todas perfectamente brillantes y bien cuidadas, pruebas fehacientes del estatus de ambos. El médico y el jugador de shogi, tan lejanos del aprendiz de médico que vivía con Takao, en ese tiempo repartidor de periódicos en su tiempo libre y aprovechando todo el entrenamiento con bicicleta que Shin-chan le había ayudado a acumular.

—Es una casa bonita —dice después de un rato, en el que el silencio le parece insoportable, pues Shin-chan ha desaparecido tras la puerta de la cocina, que está del lado contrario de la habitación—. Debió costar una fortuna. Y debe ser horrible de limpiar.

—Tenemos servicio de limpieza —puntualiza Seijurou, que se ha sentado frente a él, en lo que probablemente es su primera conversación real desde que se conocen. Sus ojos de color dispar lo miran fijamente y aunque no siente la intensidad que poseían en la cancha, sabe que puede leerlo con la misma precisión que entonces y también sabe que ya no hace falta fingir.

—¿Es feliz? —pregunta y a Seijurou no le pasa desapercibido que pregunta es y no son, porque el que realmente le importa es Shintaro. Así como tampoco a Takao le ha pasado desapercibido que Shin-chan lo llama Seijurou mientras que él sigue siendo Takao, ni sus miradas, ni su tranquilidad, ni su casa... Es una pregunta estúpida y aún así se siente impulsado a hacerla.

—Pregúntaselo —dice Seijurou—. Puedo darte la respuesta, pero sé que sólo la creerás si proviene de sus labios —tiene razón otra vez y nuevamente le da una orden que no puede evitar seguir, al hacer un ademán con la mano para indicarle que entre a la cocina, donde Shintaro sin duda debe de estarse peleando con lo que sea que haya cocinado, por el ruido que hacen los platos al chocar.

—¿Shin-chan? —pregunta, cuando se asoma por la puerta, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a Akashi a quien ha dejado atrás, cómodo y calmado en la mesa, desafiando la vieja idea de que podría atacarlo por detrás con unas tijeras. ¿Por qué lo haría? Está seguro de lo que tiene y Takao sabe que no debería preguntar, pero aún así se adentra en la pequeña cocina de azulejos color blanco, donde en un rincón Shin-chan trata de llevar tres platos a la vez—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿No es obvio? —pregunta a la defensiva pero cualquier indicio de color en su rostro se esfuma rápidamente al ver que la pregunta de Takao es una pantalla para algo más, una conversación seria después de años, después de la última, cuando Midorima puso el punto final.

—Shin-chan, ¿eres feliz? —pregunta sin andarse con rodeos y piensa que en su respuesta encontrará a su vez otra a la incógnita que le ha carcomido en los últimos años, mientras luchaba por hacerse camino en el mundo del periodismo pero también en un mundo libre de fantasmas del pasado. ¿Ha valido la pena? Ésa es la verdadera pregunta. Porque si Shin-chan es feliz, entonces él tendrá alguna paz mental. Y si no lo es, se culpará por no haberlo intentado un poco más, con mayor intensidad, el retenerlo a su lado y salir adelante juntos, de cualquier manera.

—Lo soy —contesta sin vacilar y aunque desde ese ángulo no puede verse el comedor, Takao sabe que busca a Akashi con los ojos, una estabilidad y una tranquilidad en su vida que con él no podía conseguir, como le dejó bien claro el día del adiós. Quiero cosas diferentes en mi vida y vaya que eran diferentes. Diplomas, trofeos, títulos, viajes, una casa. No es que Shin-chan lo haya cambiado por algo material, lo odiaría si fuera así, más bien quería a otro tipo de persona con quien compartir su vida, intereses, tranquilidad y noches extrañas, más no aburridas. Nuevas experiencias, pero no como las que él podía ofrecer.

—Me alegro entonces, Shin-chan —afirma Takao sonriendo, una copia exacta de la sonrisa que le dirigió ese último día en la sala de estar de su pequeño apartamento, llena de buenos deseos pero también cargada de dolor—. De verdad lo hago. Has conseguido mucho en la vida y te lo mereces. Pero... Pero... No te olvides de mí, ¿de acuerdo? —suena casi como un ruego, probablemente lo sea, no para regresar a los viejos tiempos, una tarea imposible de lograr, sino más bien para conservarlos, porque eso es lo que él más teme: el olvido.

—Lo recuerdo —dice Midorima y en sus palabras está implícito todo el mundo que crearon juntos cuando estaban enamorados y tenían muchos sueños que no se harían realidad, al menos no como un proyecto conjunto sino en caminos separados. Los días en Shuutoku, los partidos donde los llamaban la Luz y Sombra del equipo, la manera un poco torpe pero decidida en que él mismo le había pedido que vivieran juntos nada más comenzar la universidad, la cama estrecha y vieja que solían compartir todas las noches, los desayunos hechos por Takao y las cenas consistentes en recalentados, pues ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas para cocinar después de clases en la Universidad. Los te quiero y te amo, no menos reales aunque ahora sean dirigidos a otra persona con la misma intensidad, las promesas y sobre todo la amistad subyacente, que aunque imposible de recuperar en su totalidad, aun pende en el aire y en la naturalidad de sus interacciones, que podrían llevar a algo bueno si Takao pudiese olvidar.

—Entonces está bien —dice y es sorprendente que esté al borde de las lágrimas con tan solo dos palabras—. Eso era lo único que quería saber. Y si me disculpas, preferiría no saber qué has cocinado, eso tiene una pinta horrible.

Takao abandona la habitación con pasos firmes pero rápidos, Shintaro lo escucha despedirse de Seijurou de manera apresurada pero amigable y aunque Seijurou no le dice nada cuando entra al comedor, sosteniendo de manera precaria sus platos, sabe que algo tuvo qué ver con la confesión de Takao y se lo agradece en silencio con un casto beso en los labios, una promesa de más cuando caiga la noche y en el silencio sepulcral del invierno, del Diciembre de su 28 cumpleaños, los únicos sonidos provengan de sus labios en la oscuridad.

—Estará bien —dice Seijurou cuando se separan y antes de concentrar toda su atención en el plato de curry que le ha hecho, que deja mucho que desear en comparación con los chefs que trabajaban en casa de su padre pero que sin duda prefiere por mucho, pues ya está acostumbrado a su sabor como a los silencios de su creador, su obsesión por los rituales y por Oha Asa, los dedos vendados con los que a él tanto le gusta jugar, su complemento perfecto en donde Shintaro es el Ying y él es el Yang.

Escucharlo tranquiliza a Shintaro, que hasta el momento no había podido olvidarse del tema. Sí, claro que lo sabe. Takao siempre ha tenido esa capacidad asombrosa de recuperarse y así se lo hace saber antes de dar el tema por olvidado, sumiéndose de nuevo en ese equilibro que comparten ambos desde que viven juntos, un poco antes quizá, desde la era de Teikou. Es entonces cuando escuchan la puerta de la calle cerrarse y aunque ya nadie lo menciona, por un instante Shintaro se pregunta si Takao y Seijurou lo han planeado todo para hacerlo hablar, cosa que en realidad no importa, porque es lo que realmente piensa de su ex-compañero de escuela y ex-novio. Que podrá salir adelante y encontrar a alguien. Una idea que se instala firmemente en la cabeza de Takao cuando abandona la casa y se interna nuevamente entre la nieve, con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas que pronto se congelan en sus mejillas, sin dejar rastro.

**FIN.**


End file.
